The Origin of the Great Hero
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! ...In other words, not my best. The beginning of what makes one little boy... GREAT. A hero's journey begins. Short Marvel Universe X-overs - or references, per se. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, this boy is a Beanie Baby... you may like what you read for the future stories to come.
1. Prologue

**AN: Greetings everyone! This is indeed my first story. Generally, it's about how one "being" is introduced and about how his dream and journey began.**

**But let me lay down a few things first.**

**1.) Before anyone makes any sort of assumption of my stories now and later, I am completely new to this. So, I will be open to any comments or advice because I know that I will need some pointers on this. If you have any questions, let me know by a review or a direct private message to me (whichever one is better for you).**

**2.) Don't laugh or think wrongly of me, but almost all of what I will be publishing here is about the life and times of my Beanie Baby collection (hence, the quotations on being above). Yes I know, a little unorthodox... but there's a twist. If not ASAP, there will be loads of action, drama, adventure and comedy. Trust me, I already have some of these printed out in "Script" form and they should be pretty good and entertaining. If not (for some of you), please, don't bring me down.**

**3.) Until all that happens, be patient with me because I have to re-edit all of my stories so that it sounds more interesting. Besides, I have to start from the beginning anyway.**

**4.) For the characters (Beanie Babies), I will do my best and try to give them a look (i.e. clothes, appearance, facial features, etc.). Fashion isn't really my thing, but I'll try. If I don't do too well, let me know.**

**5.) There will soon be loads and loads of crossovers (which may be the reason why I put this in the Misc. division). If there's a better place to put this, remind me and I'll move it.**

**6.) One more thing, my stories can be very subtle, but I want you guys to, as much as possible, work with me on this.**

**Again, if you have any questions, I will honored to answer them to the best of my ability. Now, without further ado, here it is.**

[PS: _Italics are thoughts and/or flashbacks._]

* * *

~**The Origin of the Great Hero**~

Chapter One — Prologue

In a world where nuclear warfare has never crossed anyone's mind, where the polar ice caps aren't melting from drastically increasing global warming, and where the end of world has no meaning... well, life is pretty sweet. There is nothing to worry about because peace is just what everyone living in this world has. There are no threats, disturbances, or any signs of doom anywhere. But the people must remember that sooner or later, all that can change in a heartbeat. Nevertheless, this world can be most likely deemed as one that lives... in an alternate universe.

An alternate universe (as we should know) is very similar to our universe—stars, galaxies, planets and all alike. But of course, the setting is Earth. It is just like our Earth—seven continents, five oceans, many islands and ever-changing atmospheres. But the living beings are not just people and animals... as a matter of fact, the few others are a mix of the two. They are classified as "humanimals". They live like humans do, but have animalistic looks and characteristics. Whether it is as small as an insect or as big as a dragon, they grow to be about the same heights as humans do. By the way, humans do not mind living around them. Another thing... little do these humanimals know, but they have untapped special potentials that no other normal human being wields... and in some time in their lives, they will discover them.

For right now, we will focus on one of them in particular, as the story takes us to the South American Amazon region.

~~~**~~~


	2. Meet Sweet

Chapter 2 – Meet Sweet

**Intro and Backstory:** Meet Schweetheart (Sweet) Summers—an orangutan, seven years old.

He used to be an orphan, but not on purpose. His parents had died from getting attacked by the ruthless Apes of the jungle. They look to overtake the Amazon for themselves and will face up to anyone who goes against their purpose. Unfortunately, his parents wanted to rebel against them, even though they were much weaker than the Apes were. They wanted Sweet to stay in their treetop home because he was too young. He listened to them all the time, but this time... they didn't come back.

He was sad and lonely for months, until two birds—Early (a male robin) and Strut (a female rooster)—heard him crying and took him in with them. They were a humanimal couple seeking to take care of a child in need. They had no luck until they found Sweet. Since he was five, Early and Strut raised and fed him. Sweet was happy to have them.

**Personality and Appearance:** Sweet's character is helpful, kind, strong and smart, as his foster parents taught him to be.

Before his real parents died, his father made him some clothes because, obviously, it wouldn't make sense to swing around naked. He had a few one-strapped tops made out of spotted leopard fur to match bush-like bottoms made and bounded together by long leaves. Now at age seven, he was able to make his outfits on his own now.

Sweet loves to have his tan-colored hair stand up (almost like Broly from Dragonball Z). To him it reveals his cool and/or wild side to others. His friends at school approve of it.

His eyes are brown, but the strange thing about them is that they shine and glimmer in the moonlight for some reason. Not a werewolf effect.

Nevertheless, life for Sweet is... well, sweet. But his life as he knows it will soon change.

~~~**~~~


	3. Escape from the Day of Reckoning

Chapter 3 – Escape from the Day of Reckoning

Sweet wakes up to a bright and sunny morning, feeling as refreshed as ever. Before he starts his day, he finishes on his year-long "project". A very artistic drawing of what looks to be his dream home. A "T-shaped" tower of sorts, on an island off of a coast. He folds his paper up and puts it in his pouch. He goes to the main room of his treetop home and finds a note on the wall.

"What's this?" he asks, as he begins to read the paper.

(reading) "Good morning, Sweet. Strut and I have to go run a few errands. We won't be back for a while, but go ahead and go to school and do your normal day. Love, Early."

Sweet understands, as he then goes to take his bath, dry off, put his clothes on and go to school as his father wrote.

* * *

It is lunchtime at the school, and after a whole morning of those boring lessons, everyone is hungry for a break.

Sweet sits on his stump, eating his favorite of favorite snacks... bananas. He doesn't have just one, he picks a whole buffet for him and his friends. He shows them that he isn't selfish, unlike Lance, his worst enemy. He would take just about everything that is available. And that's not the only thing. He is very competitive because no one has ever beaten him in a jungle race, where the racers must run, swing vines and slide on branches. Uninvited, Lance and his buddies storm toward Sweet and his friends.

"Look, guys," he gloats. "It's Sweet and his flunkies."

"We aren't his flunkies!" one of Sweet's friends shouts back at Lance.

"Let him say what he wants." Sweet calmly says. "He won't bother you if you don't pay attention to him."

Lance is disturbed by what Sweet had said. "Oh yeah? How was your full name spelt again? S-C-H..." Sweet is alerted.

"Lance, don't you dare..." he warned him. The one thing Sweet hated most of all was being called by his full name. It would be worse if someone spelled it out. It is extremely embarrassing to him.

"W-E-E-T..." Lance continued.

"I'm warning you, man!" Sweet said angrily. Lance loved to see him get mad, but he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"H-E-A-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Sweet got intensely angry, that he wanted to totally wail on Lance. But he had a better idea.

"T!" Lance finishes, as he and his buddies begin to laugh.

"Hey Lance..." Sweet said. "What?" he answered.

"Let's race." Sweet suggested confidently. Now, he wanted to wipe the constant smirk off of Lance's face and give him a run for his money.

"I'm game." he answered. "Where to?" Sweet thought of the one place where no racer, even the pros, would even think about going to.

"Doom Lagoon." Sweet says suddenly. Everyone around them gasps at hearing about the place. It sits at the northernmost point of the Amazon (about the coast of NE Venezuela). It is said that most of the trees there should belong in a graveyard, as they are as gray as a dirty sidewalk. And the water looks as though blood was poured into it. Crimson. But the one thing that strikes death into whoever dares to go there is the gigantic boulder with engravements to make it look like a human skull. Condors love the environment, but monkeys fear it. Lance fears it, but unfortunately he can't back down from a challenge.

"After school is over, you're on!" Lance answers, as he and his buddies solemnly leave until then.

"Are you crazy, Sweet?!" shouts one of his friends. "Going to Doom Lagoon is far off limits!"

"Hey, don't blame me." he says as he walks off. "Lance asked for it." Sweet knew that he too was over the edge.

* * *

**It's almost 3:00PM**, the time that school ends. Sweet and Lance go to the back of the school, where about fifty other anxious students are, including their friends. The pro of the pros is there too. He came to guide them and make sure they come back alive. Once the two boys were at the start, he explained the rules.

"All right guys. I only have one rule for you guys... protect yourself. Though this is a dangerous race, I don't care if you cheat. I just don't want you guys to seriously hurt each other. Besides, if you guys do anyway, I'm fast enough to stop you guys. Do you understand?"

Both Sweet and Lance agree.

"All right guys," the pro says, "let's do this. Get ready... get set..."

Lance thinks in his mind that he has the race won because no one has ever beaten him. Sweet is looking to break that streak, at any cost. "Go!" is heard, and both monkeys dash off into the forests followed closely by the pro. Other students decided to follow them, but had to go back halfway through the race because that was where it started to get dangerous. Branches started to lose their holds, vines began to break from the pulling, and quicksand was revealed from some grass piles while running. Lance barely ran into those problems, but Sweet, being new to the races, was like a magnet to them. The pro thought in his mind that Sweet wasn't going to make it.

They are within a couple of miles of Doom Lagoon, as the trees start to look like they're in "Halloween season".

"You know," says Lance, "you've gotten caught by about 25 traps. Why, oh why are you still racing me?"

"It's because you need to stop being so mean," Sweet replies, "and that you need someone to put you in your place. You won't get anywhere with the way you act now."

Lance is silenced. The thought crosses his mind that he just acts the way he acts to get unnecessary attention. He speaks again, with this change of heart. "What makes you to do these crazy things, Sch—Sweet?

"I do them to make things right." Sweet answers with pride. The pro heard those words and felt the power behind them. Before he thought to remember them, something swooped in extremely fast and smashed him into the ground. Yeah, he's done. Sweet notices that the pro is gone.

"Lance, where'd the pro go?"

"I don't know, but I do know two things. One, we're tied." Sweet sees that they're in front of the crimson-colored water of Doom Lagoon.

"I guess that's better than losing." Sweet said with relief.

"And two, we're doomed." Lance resumes, as he then points east of them towards fires and explosions.

"What's going on?" Sweet asks.

"The teach was talking about some 'day of reckoning'... oh no, I think it's the Apes!" Lance exclaims with fear, and he was right. Three big black primeapes emerged from the withering trees wearing pieces of Incan armor. Strangely, it gave them enough power so that if they do so much as punch the ground, an explosion follows.

"I think this is where we RUN!!!" exclaims Sweet, as he and Lance run the other way from the Apes.

"You won't escape!" proclaims one of them, as he then captures Lance and punches the ground, sending Sweet flying.

"Sweet!" shouts Lance, who is being taken away by the Apes.

"What have you done?" says the second Ape. "We needed both of them!"

"Oh well, at least we have one." replied the third. They leave with Lance.

Sweet flies in the air for about fifteen seconds. He thought he was done for until, with the slightest stroke of luck, he grabbed a vine and landed on a treetop after swinging from it. He looked back and saw fires continue to move across the Amazon. There was nothing he could do but run, as far and fast as possible. How could he do anything? He couldn't stop the fires, the explosions, and surely not the Apes themselves. He ran as far as he could. He was alone again.

~~~**~~~


	4. Against the Odds

Chapter 4—Against the Odds

After getting out of the Amazon completely, away from the hostile takeover, Sweet began to lose hope. He has only been fleeing for days, but to him it feels like months. He moved for miles, and miles... and miles. Now inside Panama, Sweet's energy began to fade. His body was so weak now, that all he could do was trudge and fall at many times. He was extremely hungry, thirsty and exhausted from the heat. It was way too much for a child to handle. But in his mind, he knew that he couldn't stop. He already had went through too much to give up now. He had to find someone—anyone, to help him.

After two more grueling days, Sweet was literally crawling up a hill.

"I need... food... and water..." he said weakly.

His body was on the verge of giving out. He was about to faint. As he finally made it to the top of the hill, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to give out on consciousness. He managed to open them and look out a mile from where he was laying. He saw people on beaches of the coastline... then tall buildings behind them. He made it to civilization—Panama City.

"Thank goodness..." he said with relief.

He had enough energy left to stand, and only for that. When he got to his feet, his mind went into a trance. He lost his consciousness and fell forward. His body rolled down the other side of the hill, which led to a cliff. His body gained enough speed to launch itself off of the cliff and start falling down into the water below.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked a man on the nearest beach, looking through his binoculars at the figure flying off of the cliff. He thought it was some crazy local trying to get attention, but he noticed what it was as the figure became clear. "That's a kid! He doesn't look alive." he presumed as he saw Sweet falling lifeless. **–splash-**

Luckily the man was a lifeguard, so he set out to go out into the water and save Sweet. He had done it, salvaging him from underwater, and taking him to the shore, in hopes of reviving him.

Other people crowded around Sweet's body. Even though he was a humanimal, they were in awe that something so bad had happened to someone so young.

The man who saved him began to press his chest. "Come on, kid... wake up." he said.

After a couple of minutes, Sweet's eyelids began to move. He was beginning to regain his consciousness. "Food..." he said weakly.

The lifeguard heard him. "He said food! He's alive!" he exclaimed. The people around them had cheered and clapped. "Someone, go get him a hot dog or something!" the lifegaurd commanded. A local had bought a hot dog and gave it to the lifeguard to give to Sweet.

"Here, open up." said the lifeguard.

Sweet took the hot dog and took a bite. He had never tasted anything so good, and in effect, it gave him the strength to slowly get up and on his feet. He was back to consciousness.

"Thank you." Sweet said to the lifeguard.

"No problem." he replied. "Hey, my shift is over, so how about I take you to my home?"

"Yes." Sweet answered quickly. His body was still pretty worn out, and he desperately needed a place to rest.

* * *

The two of them dried off, went to the lifeguard's car, and drove to a hotel inside the city. Sweet, being a forest-dweller, was completely new to the works of the civilization. He loved it.

The two entered the lifeguard's hotel suite. "Here we are," he said as he goes to his room to change, "make yourself at home."

Sweet took a look around the suite. The place was full of stuff he had never seen before. Hardwood floors, ceramic walls, stairs, a pool table, flat-screen TVs, everything in the suite.

The lifeguard came out of his room and saw Sweet browsing around his suite. "You like what you see?" he asked.

Sweet nodded speechlessly. He was so amazed at everything he looked at.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Sweet." A short hearty laugh came from the lifeguard.

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks!" Sweet said happily. It's the first time someone had complimented on his short name.

"I'm George. You look like you haven't seen a TV before." said the lifeguard. "Where'd you come from?"

"The Amazon." Sweet answered.

"Way down there?" shouted George, now surprised. "Man, that's a big journey for your age. What happened?"

Sweet told him the whole story. About the Apes, how his parents died fighting them, how he was adopted, what happened between he and Lance, everything. He wanted to forget about all of that, but he couldn't because that was his home. For Sweet, what happens in the Amazon, stays with him forever. All he can do now is surpress the memories of it, and focus on the here and now.

"Wow," murmured George, "you were against all the odds. And you still survived. That means something great is in you, man."

"It does?"

"Yeah, you could go anywhere and do anything you wanted to if you believe you can." Sweet took those encouraging words and kept them in mind. "Say, where are you going anyway?" asks George.

"I guess somewhere with a lot more freedom, for me..." Sweet replies.

George thinks on his answer, then suddenly looks at the clock after getting an idea. "There is one place..." he says, "the United States. They have lots of cities, big ones. If you want anything there, you got it."

Sweet quickly agrees on going to the US. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, first you have to change your look. Your hair can stay the same, but the whole jungle boy look isn't going to cut it, no offense." George gives Sweet a small white T-shirt, a pair of shorts, short socks and small shoes that he kept as his favorite outift when he was young. Sweet changed into the outfit.

"Perfect." he said. "Now, one of my friends happens to be a jet pilot from Texas, the closest state. I can take you to him, and he can fly you there."

Sweet understands and goes with the lifeguard out of the hotel to his car.

* * *

George drives to a private hangar outside of the city. A man stands yards away, waving at them. George stops by the man.

"What's up, man?" says the man welcoming his guests.

"Sweet, this is Andy, the pilot." Sweet goes up to the pilot and shakes his hand.

"What's going on?" asks Andy.

"My little friend here needs to go to Texas. His life in the Amazon has crumbled and he needs a good start on his new life." explains George.

"We have ourselves an adventurer, don't we?" Andy boastfully said. "All right, my jet will be up and running tomorrow. Until then, you guys can crash here if you want."

"Cool," answers Sweet. The three of them go inside Andy's house. Sweet is thankful to have two people that'll help him out after all the trials he went through.


	5. The Discovery

Chapter 5 – The Discovery

Andy's house sat atop a hill nearby the hangar. Since he's a pilot, he like to live with a view.

"Hey Andy," says George, "what's today?"

"January... 23rd."

"The 23rd?!" exclaims Sweet. "That's my birthday!"

"Are you serious?" asks Andy.

"Yeah, I'm 8 now."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm making cherry cream pie." said a voice from the kitchen. It was Andy's wife, Anna.

"That's sounds good," replies Sweet.

"Oh it is," she says, "I even have candles for you."

"Candles?" says Sweet, confused.

"Sorry Anna," George said, "he's from the Amazon, so he doesn't know too much about anything here."

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologizes. "Candles are these little decorated sticks that light up when you use a match to light them. I'll show you later." She goes back to making the pie.

"Sweet," calls George. "Me and Andy are gonna go and get you a couple of gifts. We'll be back." Sweet understands, amazed that his birthday is being celebrated by people that he just met.

* * *

**It's 8:00 at night**. Sweet stands before eight flame-lit candles in the cherry cream pie that Anna delicately and wonderfully made herself.

"Go ahead man," encourages George, "make a wish and blow out the candles."

"_I wish that my dream home was real and that my life will be great."_ Sweet blows out the eight candles, and his friends applaud him. Like Anna had foretold, the pie was delicious. George gave Sweet black sunglasses in honor of his cool name. Andy gave him matching cutoff black gloves, representing his resiliency under great pressure.

Later on that night (about 11:00), Sweet went outside to have a moment to himself. The others were asleep already. He felt that he needed to take some time and think about what to do next. He takes his picture of the tower out of his pocket, and thinks about his wish.

"I can't build my dream home by myself..." Sweet thought to himself, "but I will find a way to make it real. Father Early... Mother Strut, where are you?"

"_Sweet..."_ a familiar voice called him in his mind.

"Mother Strut? How are you—?"

"_I'm psychic."_ she interrupts._ "I can speak to you through my mind. And sadly, this'll be the only time I will."_

"What? Why?" cries Sweet. He hasn't seen her or Early in almost a month, let alone hear them.

"_Son, this is Father Early speaking. Those errands we went on, if you remember, were actually used to help you be strong on your own and not have anyone tell you to do so. You have and will continue to do that in life."_

"Yes, I know that. But I'm not even grown up yet. I barely even know anybody!" Sweet shouts.

"_Listen,"_ Early continues. _"We know, without a doubt, that you will be just fine. We know that it's hard. But listen to me. With great power comes great responibility. You have an astounding power inside of you, power far beyond your imagination. Some of which you can see right now if you wanted to. We both can see it. You don't have to be grown up to do what you want. You just have to believe in yourself that you will make it in life. Believe that you can wield and control your power. Believe that you will be with people just like you. And believe that you will, in time, see us again. Trust us."_

Sweet is confused and awestruck. "But how will I do that?"

_"Believe,"_ Early echoes, _"it's just as easy as... 'snapping your fingers'... 'blinking'... and tightening your fists."_

"Father? Mother?" Sweet calls for them, but their voices are not heard any longer. Their message was delivered, and Sweet yearns to solve the mysteries of it.

"_Snapping your fingers..."_ Sweet says in thought. He begins to actively rub together his thumb and middle finger a few times... but nothing happens until one... little... **#snap#**

"Whoa!" exclaims Sweet, as he sees an open flame in his hand. He moves his hand rapidly to get rid of the flame. After he did that, he noticed something weird.

"Wait a second... the flame didn't burn me. It was warm... but it didn't burn." Sweet was surprised at this. He tries to snap again, but this time to try and control the fire. He gets the flame on his hand again, and manages to toss it into his other hand. It was right then that he knew how to control fire. He could throw fireballs, or just simply emit a burst of fire. After a while he stopped doing that and went on to the next thing.

"_That's awesome! All right, on to the next thing... blinking."_

He starts to blink slow, then at normal speed, and finally at ludicrous speed. But nothing happens. However, he remembers that he has sunglasses now. He puts them on and looks up at the moon. This time, the glimmer was reflecting off of the glass in front of him. He closed his eyes for about three seconds, and then opened them to see a beam of bright red light shoot out from his eyes **through** the sunglasses. He blinked again to stop shooting the light.

"Whoa..." Sweet murmured to himself, as he took off the sunglasses to see that they aren't broken.

Meanwhile, the beam of light came back towards Sweet, after being reflected off of a satelite in space. Sweet managed to evade the laser, and see that it made a six inch-deep crater in the ground. Sweet can also shoot optical lasers.

"_I spoke too soon. Jeez... oh yeah. One more... fists."_

He clenched his fists as tight as he could, but nothing would happen. Then he thought of something after the muscles in his arms loosened up. He thought of the one thing that made him mad.

"Schweetheart... Schweetheart! WHY IS MY WHOLE FIRST NAME SCHWEETHART?" he yelled loudly.

He then punched the ground, getting the anger out. He felt better about the whole ordeal now. The frustration was out, but... he couldn't quite get his right fist out.

"_Huh? What the...?"_ he wondered, trying to pull his fist out of the ground.

After some effort, he pulled it out of the ground and saw something new. He saw three metal stakes protrude from the gaps between the knuckles of his fingers. He touched the tip of one of them and found that it was extremely sharp. He tightened his left fist now, and the same three stakes emerged there too. He loosened both fists slightly, and both of the metal claws retracted into his hands.

He now thought that his foster parents were something else, because they knew that he had three amazing powers just waiting to be manifested. With these three new discoveries in mind he goes back into Andy's house and goes to bed.

~~~**~~~

Five chapters done. I hope I'm doing fine for those of you reading.


	6. The Welcome

Chapter 6 – The "Welcome"

The morning sun shined in Sweet's face once again, on the day of departure to the United States. After Sweet had got up and taken his first indoor shower, he put on his clothes and went to breakfast. Anna made scrambled eggs, hickory smoked bacon and warm buttered toast. It was, yet again, mouth-watering for Sweet. George and Andy enjoyed it too.

"Miss Anna," said George in a country voice, "you sure do make a mighty fine breakfast."

"Well, George," she answered back in the same style, "I sure do my best."

"All right guys," said Andy, "I'm gonna go ahead and get the jet ready for action. Get everything you need, Sweet."

"Yes, sir!" Sweet spoke stiffly, getting into a soldier's character. The others looked at him in silence. "Sorry..."

"No, that was good!" complimented George.

After about an hour, the jet was finally ready for launch. Andy called for Sweet, who immediately came to his jet and got in the back seat of the cockpit. Anna wished them a safe flight and George said his goodbye and good luck to Sweet. Andy then closed the cockpit, started the engine, and began to speed off of the runway. Within seconds, the jet was up in the air. Sweet was on his way to starting his new life.

* * *

After an hour of flight, Andy set the jet on auto-pilot to ask Sweet a question. He asked, "So Sweet, what are you looking to do once you get where you want to be?"

"I have this drawing of the place I want to build," replies Sweet.

Andy looks at it and is intrigued because it looked like a professional artist drew it.

"Wow, this is a really good drawing." Andy said. "This tower... it's on an island. It's pretty hard to put something like that on one, but full props to you if you can. I believe you can do it."

"Thanks." Sweet replies. "Oh, and tell George and Anna thanks too, for supporting me."

"I'll do that."

After the conversation, Andy turned the auto-pilot off, and resumed flying the jet. They were over the Tex-Mex border now, and it was open air for them, until Andy saw something flying toward them.

"What's that?" he asked.

The figure came closer to the jet, and it was no aircraft. It was a giant magenta and navy blue colored robot, and it sets it sights on Andy's jet.

"Oh man... Sweet, strap yourself in!" urged Andy. "We're landing early!"

The robot attempted to crash itself into the jet, but Andy swiftly rolled out of the way and quickly made a landing near the border. He told Sweet to get out and follow him. They had quickly approached a group of patrol officers managing the border.

"Hey, you need a passport to get in here," warned one of the officers.

"Yeah, yeah I know," hurried Andy. "Can I ask a quick question? What's that machine coming right at us?"

The officers looked up and saw the robot, that was preparing to fire a missile at the whole group.

"Run!" yelled Sweet, and everyone agreed with his idea. The missile collided with the ground that they were standing on a moment ago, and a 25-yard blast radius followed. One of the officers answered Andy's question.

"I know what it is..." he said. "It's a Sentinel."

"A Sentinel?" questioned Andy.

"Yes. At least that's what we call them, since we don't know who created them. But, we do know their purpose. They can detect and seek to exterminate those with power that they view as threatening to the world as it is now. No one likes the idea of these metal-heads even existing, that's why we do our best... –pulls out a rocket launcher- TO BE PREPARED!"

He shoots a rocket at the rampaging robot, but it has very little effect on it.

"Well why is it here?" asks Andy, raising his tone. "No one here has hidden powers." Sweet is backing up, because he is the target. He doesn't want the others to get hurt.

"Oh no! I'm the target!" cries Sweet, as this is will become his first real battle.

"What?" says a now surprised Andy. "What do you have?"

"I'll show you..." Sweet says, before he begins to dodge gunfire, "...hopefully!" This was the first battle that Sweet has ever been in, where he actually has to fight. He's not doing too well, as another missile nearly hits him, giving him a deja vu moment of midair flight... only, he doesn't have a soft landing. Andy and the officers watch in horror, as Sweet is hurt very badly. The Sentinel is approaching Sweet's body, for the kill. But before Sweet gives up, he remembers a word repeating in his mind.

"_Believe... believe... BELIEVE!" _Sweet encourages himself. _"No! I've come too far to give up now. I hope this thing is up for a fight, because I WON'T give up!"_

Before the Sentinel grabs the orangutan, Sweet somehow enflames himself in a fiery aura, causing the Sentinel to back up a little.

"Power reading... does not compute," says the Sentinel, "must terminate."

"Go ahead and TRY!" shouts Sweet, as he snaps his fingers hard to make fiery orbs appear in both his hands.

He launches them upon the robot, pushing it back using fireball after fireball. The Sentinel launches another missile, but this time, Sweet jumps off of it and goes for the head of the Sentinel, with his metal claws. Sweet crosses his claws together before unleashing them upon the neck of the robot, completely decapitating it. Sweet lands behind the Sentinel, turns around, looks at the center of its torso (the core), and fires his optical laser straight through it. The rampage ended, as the Sentinel falls forward and self-destructs. Sweet calms down, puts his sunglasses on and retracts his claws, having won his first battle. He walks back to the group.

"Sweet, that was unreal!" shouts Andy, glad that he's alright.

"Yeah, but you're still gonna need a passport," said one of the officers.

"Oh, let them go," said another, "they've already been through enough already. As a matter of fact, you should give the kid a free ride to anywhere he wants to go."

"Oh all right... but don't tell anyone we did this for you guys."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," mourned Andy, taking Sweet's hand. "Good luck man. You're on your own now. Live it up."

"I will, thanks." Sweet waves at Andy, as his jet takes off back across the border. Sweet was lucky to have those great friends. But now, meeting who he wants is up to himself now. He can look out for himself because he is starting to become "The Great Hero".

I~~~**~~~I

And there's my first story! :)

Please, send me your reviews if at all possible. I want to hear about how I did, or about any questions you have.

I'm not sure how many stories I'll be doing, but I can tell you now that it'll be more than twenty of them. Good luck to me, I guess.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
